Sinto falta de você
by Taci Malfoy
Summary: Não sei..Leiam por favor!


Não sabia exatamete o que sentir, só sabia que tinha que sair correndo dali, correr para longe de tudo aquilo. Não, não com ela. Vendo-o ali caído daquele jeito, como, como ele podia ter feito aquilo com ela? Como? Sabia que ele não a amava, sabia disso, mas o amor dela bastava, achava que bastava...

Lembrava-se do dia em que esse disse o que estava pensando em fazer, não acreditou, rira. Arrependimento tomava conta dela nesse momento, se sentia culpada, culpada por não ter ajudado, por não ter conseguido fazê-lo esquecê-la.

Corria, corria para o mais longe que podia, só queria sair dali. Mesmo nesse momento conseguiu fazê-la sentir-se um lixo, um nada, sabia que não tinha essa intenção, mas fez...aliás, sempre o fazia.

Parou. Não sabia onde estava, mas era bom ali, reconfortante. Sentou. Chorou. Lembrou.

" Por que ela faz isso comigo? Diz que me ama, mas olha, está ali, com outro...não esperou nem dois dias. Não aguento isso, minha vida está uma loucura, minha mãe age como se fosse minha culpa. Não me olha mais. Nada mais me faz sorrir, nada mais mexe comigo, não consigo sentir mais nada. Olho eles assim e sabe o que eu sinto? Nada..nem vontade de entender mais eu tenho. Acho que não há mais necessidade de ficar aqui, não tem mais razão para eu prosseguir."

" E eu, não sou nada?"

Lembro-me que a falta de resposta a deixou frustrada, saiu correndo...correu muito, para chegar aqui, no mesmo lugar..sem explicação.

Não sei o que ele sentia quando tomou aquela decisão, nem sei se sentia, só sei que abalou muitas pessoas, inclusive quem ele queria, a abalou. Desesperou-se ao saber o que havia acontecido, não parava de gritar seu nome...

Silêncio...

Parou ao vê-la ali, parada, ensanguentada, sim, tinha o seu sangue. Sangue que cobriu seu corpo quando o abraçou, achando que talvez assim, o trouxesse de volta...tentativa sem sucesso..era tarde...

Acusou-a, agiu como se não tivesse culpa de nada, mas afinal, será que tinha? Talvez ele só tinha sido fraco, talvez covarde, talvez..talvez não tenha sido nada.

Uma carta, era sempre assim que acabavam as coisas entre eles, com ele sempre mandando uma carta à ela.

" Você é tudo, tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu quero. Não posso viver assim, você sabe disso, não é certo viver me escondendo atrás de você. Por isso eu prefiro assim, prefiro que tudo acabe enquanto ainda está bom, não quero que quando olhemos para trás...bom, não quero arrependimentos, não quero choros, quero só esse último momento, quero saber que você vai poder olhar para trás e lembrar de como éramos bons juntos. Sim, posso está sendo covarde, injusto, egoísta e até precipitado, mas eu prefiro assim, prefiro que tudo acabe desse jeito, do meu. Você sabe que eu sempre fui assim, querendo tudo do meu jeito.

Te amo e agora posso dizer isso... não foi por ela, foi por nós...

"

Era assim que ele acabava tudo..sempre assim. Amor, não, duvido...tentou encarar o mais óbvio, mas não era o que sentia, talvez carinho, necessidade, mas não amor. Nunca a amou, sabia disso, o coração dele já não tinha mais espaço para isso, queria o ter conhecido antes..quando o conheceu, já estava amargurado, não tinha espaço para mais nada nele além do rancor.

Sim, era de Draco Malfoy que estava falando, o verdadeiro, o que ela pode conhecer após alguns anos de convivência, após uma simples noite de coincidências, ou seria de ironia do destino?

É, um bar trouxa, um violão, uma canção. Lá estava ele, sentado em um banco no palco tocando e cantando, sua música preferida. Música que seu pai como sempre se interessou por coisa de trouxas, sempre colocava para ela escutar antes de dormir, música que a fazia sonhar com anjos, música chamada "Julia".

E lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy, tocando essa música perfeita, me pareceu um anjo, não sei, acho que por ser minha favorita, me impressionou. Sentou no bar, pediu uma bebida qualquer, sentei ao seu lado. Me olhou. Não falou nada, parecia muito cansado. Acho que lembrou-se de mim, dos anos em Hogwarts, mas continuou sem dizer uma única palavra. Pedi uma água sem gás, foi aí que aconteceu, ele riu, um sorriso diferente de todos que eu já tinha visto em todos os meus aos com ele. Não era sarcástico, nem frio, era só um sorriso, um simples sorriso, o mais bonito de todos. Sorri de volta, foi aqui que começamos.

Ele já estava com ela quando o conheci, era um namoro estranho, conturbado, vazio.

Quando deu por si, tava perto dele de novo...rodava, rodava, mas sempre parava no mesmo lugar, perto dele, era assim desde que o conheceu. Agora ele não podia recebê-la com aquele sorriso, não podia abraçá-la, não tava mais lá.

Aquele lugar era cheio, cheio de corpos, cheiros, mas ela tinha que vê-lo, tocá-lo, pelo menos uma última vez. Tirou o lençol que lhe cobria a cabeça, estava branco, o que não a surpreendeu, lembrou-se do que achou quando o viu naquele bar, pensou numa daquelas coisas horríveis de se pensar, será que morreu e esqueceram de enterrar, o que logo desapareceu de sua mente quando o ouviu cantar...ele era o seu anjo...varreu esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Seu anjo a tinha abandonado, não estava mais com ela, nunca mais iria ver aquele sorriso. Uma lágrima caiu...

Beijou-o, sempre quisera fazer isso, não era como queria, não queria tê-lo perdido, mas ele quis assim, agora a única coisa que pode sentir foram os lábios frios dele. Imaginava que era sim o beijo dele, mas achou que quando acontecesse, ela o aqueceria, talvez por isso tenha feito o que fez...despediu-se dele, tocou-lhe a face uma última vez...acabou..


End file.
